Puppy Rescue & Reward
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Bayley loses Flex after accidentally leaving the front door open. Good thing a kind (and good looking) stranger found him for her.


**Disclaimer: Nobody you recognize is my own. They're property of WWE.**

* * *

"Flex!" Bayley called out as she desperately whipped her head from side to side as she nearly ran through the park.

Bayley's trusty sidekick and beloved pet dog, Flex, had slipped through the front door as Bayley entered her home with arms full of grocery. Bayley did not notice at first, as she was trying to balance her groceries in a rather clumsy fashion. But once she had settled down everything she grew confused of the lack of a yipping dog trying to get to all the goods and that's when she saw the front door open. Anxiety quickly worked in her as she ran out of her house calling out to Flew but being greeted with nothing.

She had then started her search, looking all around the neighborhood and even checking the backyards of her neighbors. But she couldn't find him anywhere. Fear was increasing as she thought of the last place Flex could be and that was the park. He loved going there and Bayley prayed for Flex to be right there waiting for her but it had been 6 minutes and she still hadn't found him yet.

"Flex! Come here boy!" She called out, her eyes threatening to spill tears as the helplessness started to kick in. "Flex! Please!"

All the possibilities of where her sweet Flex could be played quickly through her mind. Visions of the dog being taken by someone else or shaking in the corner of a dark alley or, though she tried to push this thought out, a speeding car coming straight towards him were all she could imagine. She didn't understand how she could've been so careless today. Checking that front door before entering further into the house was always her top priority because of something like this. Losing Flex had always been her biggest fear and it had come true.

Bayley's breathing was heavy as she found herself nearing the end of the park. "Where are you Flex?" She questioned out loud, breathing in a shaky breath.

_How could I have been such a bad owner? _She thought to herself, walking with an aura of defeat as her shoulders slumped.

A loud barking noise caught Bayley's attention. Her head shot up, headband threatening to slip off, as she turned to the sound.

"Flex?" She called out. She squealed happily as she noticed her dog running quickly towards her. A wave of relief and happiness came over her as she bent down and took the jumpy dog into her arms. Flex licked happily as his tail wagged, she could only assume he was as happy to see her as she was to see him. She kissed the dog on top of his head, muttering scowls of never doing that to her again.

Bayley was so preoccupied with Flex that she did not notice when a man had followed her dog over to her. The man was currently turning away, probably going to leave her with her sweet reunion. She quickly stood, hurriedly walking over to the man.

"Tha-thank you!" She called out. The man turned to her, something of a smile on his face as he raised a hand.

"No problem." He spoke back, once again turning to leave when Bayley rushed to his side.

"How did you find Flex?" She asked.

"He ran up to me while I was eatin' a hotdog." He answered.

Bayley couldn't help the giggle at his words. "He loves hotdogs." She said through her giggles. "Anyways, I feel like I should give you a reward or something for finding him…"

The man raised both his hands, shaking them. "Nah. I don't need nothing. It's not like I meant to find him or anything."

"So? You found him anyways!" Bayley pressed, hugging her dog closer to herself. "At least let me give you a hug! I give the best hugs."

The stranger raised an eyebrow. "Isn't there some rule about hugging a complete stranger?"

Bayley simply shrugged before moving to loop an arm around the man. She brought him into a side hug as Flex wagged its tail, licking at whatever he could of the man. All Bayley could feel was the tension in his stance.

"Oh calm down, it's just a hug!" She joked, pulling back with a smile." Thank you again uh…"

"You hugged me without knowing my name." The man shook his head, his moppy blonde hair hitting his forehead as he did. "It's Dean."

"Dean? Sweet to meet you! My name's Bayley!" She beamed at him. "Anyways, thank you Dean!"

"No problem, sweetheart." Dean responded, turning to leave and finally succeeding as Bayley let him go.

"Let's get you home, Flex. I've got yummy treats waiting for you." Bayley spoke to her dog, looking up as Dean walked for a few seconds before turning herself and getting ready to go back home with her dog. She could only get a few steps in before her name was being called out.

"Bayley!" Dean called, causing the woman to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"I know how you can reward me or whatever." Dean shoved his hands into the pockets his leather jacket. "Let me take you out to dinner."

Bayley blinked at him a few times, not knowing how exactly to answer. "Wo-wouldn't I be taking you out to dinner? It's your reward."

Dean simply shrugged at this. "So what's the answer?"

Bayley bit her bottom lip as she thought. Here she was with her newly rescued dog, getting asked out by the very man who found her Flex. In retrospect, she really wanted to reward this man but she barely knew him. Then again, she had entrusted one of her hugs to him and those were something special…even if she was a bit of a "hug whore" as Paige lovingly put it once. The man seemed nice enough, and though Bayley wasn't one to point such things out, he was rather good looking. And it didn't help that he strangely reminded her of Shawn, her favorite character from Boy Meets World.

Bayley looked down at Flex before back up at Dean. "…Okay." She answered, a small blush creeping on her face as she accepted the date.

"Great." He responded, a smile on his face as he came forward to her. "Here, give me your number so we can arrange a date."

Bayley took his phone in her hand, quickly typing in her number. The pair waited as Dean quickly called Bayley so she could save his number in her phone. After the exchange was done, Dean smirked at Bayley with a mischief in his eyes that she had not picked up on before.

"I'll see you around, tots." He said, petting Flex on the head before turning to leave her.

"Bye." She tried to call out but it had come out more as a stutter. She started her trek back to her home, Flex in her arms. She looked down at the dog that was curiously looking in front of them.

"Maybe you getting lost today wasn't so bad…" Bayley said to the dog, petting his head as her mind was filled with the blue eyed man who had saved her pup.

* * *

**A/N: I've been on a bit of a Baybrose high lately, haven't I? Haha. This is just something fluffy I thought about after seeing Bayley's dog, Flex. He's adorable, really. If you need a vision of what he looks like she has a photo of him on her twitter. Lol. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^ **


End file.
